Dangerous Games
by Delu
Summary: My version of a sequel to The Most Dangerous Game. Rainsford thinks Zaroff is dead, but is he? Or is Rainsford being paraniod?


**A/N:** Hello people! This is my version of a short sequel to "The Most Dangerous Game". And yes, if you are wondering, I made this for my English class and I happily announce that it recieved a 100! Booya...okay, well I hope you enjoy! And remember, I LOVE reviews!

**Z**_ba_

**

* * *

****Dangerous Games**

Sanger Rainsford was a most clever man. He had one love: The Hunt. Therefor you would think that he might be in some remote jungle tracking a quarry of jaguar or cave buffalo, but no. Rainsford was here on a remote island called Ship-Trap Island where he was fast asleep in a palatial house looking over the yard were dozens of dogs lay chewing on the bones of freshly killed meat.

The island called "Ship-Trap" had a previous owner who was a hunter, also. But the owner, General Zaroff, stated to Rainsford once before that he grew tired of the hunt on animals and revealed he was hunting a much more dangerous game than that of an elephant or rhinoceros, he was hunting an animal that could reason for itself, an animal that had more than instinct. That animal, Rainsford came to know, was a human being.

Rainsford was recapping the night in his mind. He had overthrown the dumb Russian Ivan, jumped into the sea around the island and swam to meet his pursuer in the mansion which he now slept and had a rounding match with him until he had thrown the General out of the stories window to meet his fate with the ravenous dogs below. Overall Rainsford thought it a tiring night.

Rainsford had gotten up the next morning, called the police officers of the closest nation, and released the captive sailors from the cellars. As soon as the officers of the United States government had gotten him back to America they set him up in the hotel nearest to the precinct. Later that day they had escorted him to the precinct for questioning about what had happened on the island. So Rainsford had retold his story to the officer in the room and the ones he knew were in the next room from behind the two-way mirror.

Rainsford walked past the officers to exit the building that smelt of sweat, dirt and old coffee. While he walked out he thought he saw General Zaroff standing across the street smoking one of his cigars dressed in an awkward style of clothes out of his normal khaki pants. As he walked he shook the thought from his imagination thinking back at the image of General Zaroff still hunting after him through out the city. Still he could not stop imagining General Zaroff standing around the corner ready to pounce. He felt so paranoid about this that he walked faster turning on one corner and was surprised to see himself back at his hotel like someone had lead him here.

The young hunter checked into his hotel thinking of the same thing he had for the past three days. "Nerves! Nerves! Nerves!" He shuddered at this thought once again. He had walked back to his room to find that the bed was made and he had clean towels in the bathroom. He turned to see that a man was lurking in the doorway, he gasped. It was General Zaroff.

"Hello Mr. Rainsford. Surprised to see me? Well I dare say you should be. The last I saw of you, you had thrown me out of a window and left me for the hounds' personal repast for the night. Well I dare say you underestimated me." The General gave a hearty laugh and then said to his silent response, "Well, I just came to congratulate you. You lasted more than three days against me and I must say that is a first." He gave another laugh and a hard smile. "Well I'll be going now, for you see I am prosecuted as a murderer here and I need to find a replacement for Ivan, seeing as you duped him on your final day. Good-bye, Sanger."

"WAIT!" Rainsford shouted. "You have killed many men. You don't just walk out from a man you hunted for three days. How do you know I won't turn you in?" Rainsford question. Silence was heard after the young hunters inquiry. The question lay dauntingly in front of him, almost a tangible form.

"Because you're a hunter, you understand that if the police show up at my island I will know. You also know what will happen when I find them." Zaroff stated, with a zealous look on his face. "Good day Mr. Rainsford and good hunting to you."

Stunned, Rainsford stood there in his musky hotel room as General Zaroff walked out of the door. Rainsford knew that he would not be the Generals last hunt. Though he did not know what to do he was sure of one thing" That Zaroff would be on the hunt for the next most dangerous game.


End file.
